inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Apple and Marshmallow
This article focuses on the interactions between Apple and Marshmallow. Episodes Suggesting a Conflict In 4Seeing The Future, where Marshmallow told Apple that there had to be a way to cross the quicksand, only to later grab her and throw her into the quicksand, using her as a platform to get across. Later, Apple confronted Marshmallow, who regrettably asked for no hard feelings, until the screen went black and it can be heard Marshmallow punching Apple, who then said that they were even. In The Snowdown, Apple began talking about how she was going to receive a pony from Santa when suddenly Paintbrush told Apple that Santa wasn't real. Marshmallow yelled back at her, trying to keep the secret from Apple so she wouldn't be hurt. Later, Marshmallow had to confess that Santa wasn't real, causing Apple to rage and push her into the nearby fire. As the episode progressed, Paintbrush and Marshmallow teamed up to convince Apple that Santa was real by dressing up like him, only for it to fail, having Apple become angry and upset at the two of them. In Aquatic Conflict, Apple laughs at the idea of Marshmallow playing sports, leading to Marshmallow angrily throwing a baseball at her face. Apple is seen annoyed when Marshmallow is safe from elimination. During the underwater challenge, she reveals to Marshmallow that she has stolen her Wal-Mart rewards (gift) card and as revenge for the various mean things she has done to her, she tears it in half. Marshmallow angrily calls Apple a monster for ripping her Wal-Mart rewards card as She swims away, coming face to face with a shark. Apple stupidly claims that she's way more delicious than the disgusting Marshmallow, causing the shark to eat her. Marshmallow expresses delight at Apple being finally gone and continues with the challenge. In Crappy Anniversary, when MePhone switches the "filming" back to normal, Apple reappears and states that she has no idea what's been going on. Marshmallow asks her if she ever does, annoying Apple. During the Crappy Cliff challenge, Apple tries to throw a rock at an unknowing Marshmallow to knock her off the cliff but misses. In Inanimate Smackdown, Apple and Pickle state to Marshmallow that they are voting for her. Marshmallow disagrees saying she apologized. Apple disagrees by mocking her voice saying "We don't speak high pitched squeaker language". After the voting, Apple and Marshmallow are the bottom 2. The tiebreaker is to solve a math problem. Apple gets it right by guessing with her lucky number (7). Also, on the TGrodz channel (Taylor's channel). Marshmallow mocks how unintelligent apple is. And tells Apple before she is eliminated " You little brat, I'll get you"! In A Journey Through Memory Lane Part 2, in the credits, when Marshmallow receives the trophy being passed by every contestant, Apple comes over and they glare at each other. Apple then steals the trophy from her and runs off. In Season 2, Apple is first seen thanking OJ, but Marshmallow rushes up to them, saying she would enjoy it if Apple was still in Idiotic Island 2. Later, Apple burns Marshmallow much to OJ's annoyance, when the contestants are being chosen for season 2, Apple cheers when Marshmallow is chosen as she doesn't want to deal with Marshmallow, Apple, however, is chosen moments later. During the challenge, the two are arguing and Marshmallow shoves Apple into the water. In dodgeball, she compliments Soap as she had hit Apple. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Apple wants to continue drawing with Marshmallow, but she instead has feelings for Bow, whom Apple hates. In Let 'Er R.I.P., Marshmallow tries to hide from Apple, who has gotten way to attached to her. During the challenge, Marshmallow confesses to Bow's ghost that she still likes Apple, but she just can't stand her. Soon after, Apple reveals that she had only used her and Marshmallow's friendship to receive fewer votes from the viewers, angering Marshmallow, and subsequently breaking their friendship. It's revealed in Kick The Bucket that Bow possessed Apple in this scene to try and destroy their friendship. In Everything's A-OJ, Marshmallow refuses to clean the hotel with Apple, when Apple agrees with her, Marshmallow then rebukes Apple and hits her with a mop, telling Apple to buzz off. Later, when Mephone4 gets out of jail and does the elimination, Marshmallow is very well pleased when Apple is eliminated. Episodes Suggesting a Friendship In The Snowdown Marshmallow feels bad upon seeing Apple acting naughty as she now knows Santa is a fake, so Marshmallow organizes herself and Paintbrush to make Apple believe in Santa. In Marsh on Mars, Marshmallow said that she and Paintbrush didn't mean to hurt Apple, they just wanted to preserve her feelings, so they both apologized and they both now live in harmony. In Tri Your Best, Apple and Marshmallow sit next to each other at the 2nd Bright Lights elimination. Also, Apple gives Marshmallow her stick that she received for being safe, Marshmallow then says "Awww, thanks, Apple, I guess..." which could mean that she finds Apple's friendliness either confusing or strange. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Apple kicks the ball to Marshmallow so she can score a goal, more than once. In Kick the Bucket, Marshmallow returns to Hotel OJ to bring Apple to Purgatory Mansion with her. Trivia *Apple and Marshmallow were voiced by the same person until Season 2. *Apple was voted off right after Marshmallow, when Marshmallow failed to answer the math problem before her, due to Apple taking a guess that was her lucky number. *Both of them have been isolated for a long duration of time. (Although Apple's isolation was longer) Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Rivalries Category:A to Z Category:Conflicts Category:Relationships